


vignettes

by thelinkbetweenourhearts



Series: soulmate au [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, POV Alternating, Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drug Use, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelinkbetweenourhearts/pseuds/thelinkbetweenourhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It surprises Max just how badly she misses Nathan when they're apart, how she'll see something and think, "Nathan would love this." It's in how she loves the way he laughs, short staccato huffs of amusement, and the pride that swells in her chest when he compliments her work. He soaks up physical affection like a man starved, but she doesn't mind because maybe she's been touch starved too, so this is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vignettes

**Author's Note:**

> im alive!

_sick_

Max likes Nathan.

For all his shifting moods and his intimidating status, he is at least making a marked effort to get to know her. He asks questions about her, seeming genuinely interested in the answers, though he's quick to change the subject when she asks her own. He quietly finds time for them to be close, sidling up to her in the halls between class or stopping by at lunch. He even sits with her in the classes they share. Max would be delighted if not for the fact that his friends follow him. They honestly don't know what to make of her.

A majority of the time she wonders if he is disappointed that she is his match. The doubt is erased by the memory of that first hug they shared and the way he looks at her, with wide and warm eyes, like she's something precious. Nobody has ever looked at Max that way before.

At first it's overwhelming. What they don't tell you about soulmates is that you don't instantly fall in love, and sometimes you never do. Fate does the work of finding your match, and it's up to you to keep them by your side. Still, a link is established when you first meet regardless of how it'll turn out, so it's best to stay close and allow it to settle. It surprises Max just how badly she misses Nathan when they're apart, how she'll see something and think, "Nathan would love this." It's in how she loves the way he laughs, short staccato huffs of amusement, and the pride that swells in her chest when he compliments her work. He soaks up physical affection like a man starved, but she doesn't mind because maybe she's been touch starved too, so this is good. Nathan's bringing out a side of her she didn't know existed, and she likes it. She likes him.

Max has the feeling that this honeymoon period won't last for long, however. There's something  _off_ about her soulmate. Nathan is tetchy and fidgety, like there's something rolling beneath his skin that bothers him. Every know and then, it bubbles to the surface in different ways. She's seen him yell at a teacher. He's punched a kid--with surprising strength for his thin form--for looking at Victoria the wrong way. There are days when she wonders if he's even all there, when his laughs are forced and his eyes are vacant. As time passes and they become closer, it gets harder and harder to ignore the red flags Nathan has been unconsciously raising.

Max has to find out the hard way about his drug use when he comes to class high one morning, making a slew of dangerously self-depreciating comments. She tries asking what's wrong, and he simply shakes his head. He looks at her with bloodshot eyes and says, "Nothing's wrong. I got the good stuff."

Not knowing what else to do, Max settles for rubbing small circles into his back, quietly disturbed at the way she can feel the hard knobs of his spine against her palm.

He attaches himself to her for the rest of the day, and as much as she cares about him, she can't ignore that he is being outright  _mean._ His rude comments and intrusive questions (Is she a virgin? Does she like girls? Has she ever wanted to hurt someone? Is she having second thoughts now that the other shoe's dropped?) set her on edge. Max tends to him as best she can, but underneath it all, she's exhausted. She just wishes Nathan would go back to his dorm and sleep it off. Students and staff alike are too afraid of him to do anything, so she's stuck guiding him around for the entire day.

When classes are over, Max takes him back to his dorms. Warren is there to help as always, bless him, and he slings Nathan's arm over his shoulders before wordlessly leading him to his dorm.

Max returns to her own dorm and cries herself to sleep.

\--

_watching_

Max has strange habits and expressions. When she's feeling shy, she shifts all of her weight to one leg, and holds her arm with her hand, like she's trying to shield herself from the world with her thin arm. She's got what Nathan calls her "business smile", a small quirk of the lips, and her "true smile", just big enough for him to get a glimpse of her teeth, the set of her lips lopsided and endearing.

He likes the secretive twist of her lips when she thinks she's caught him off guard, with a picture on her camera or a sweet note slide into his pockets or his binders.

When she's talking and she's into it, she waves her hands about. This is one of Nathan's favorite things, because then he can see the play of her bones beneath her pale skin, and look at her pink fingertips and remember that she is human and she is alive and she is his. 

His all-time favorite, however, is the way her eyes brighten when they rest on him, and then soften to a warmth that only he can see. This had remained consistent from the beginning, but over time, Max stop shielding herself when he comes close. She welcomes him with open arms, touching, always touching, her palm warm on his back as she rubs circles into it, her fingers lightly calloused on his scalp.

And god does he love her, Nathan thinks, more than anything. He loves her so much he wants to capture her away from the world, perhaps in the boundaries of some magical photograph, where her eyes will only be warm for him and no one will watch as he presses himself as close to her as physically possible so he can soak her in.

\--

_cheerleader_

Dana remembers thinking that Nathan and Rachel Amber (and isn't that weird? Rachel Amber is a ghost that hangs over Blackwell like so much fog, permeating their lives and their thoughts until she's such a legend that you have to call her by her first and last name) should have been soulmates. They were like two sides of the same coin, mercurial and charismatic and just bent enough to almost classify as their own kind of broken. They could finish each other's sentences, and they didn't need to talk constantly. Dana felt bad for Victoria then, and she feels bad for Victoria now.

Because back when Rachel Amber was still around, Nathan still found time for Victoria--and even she liked Rachel just as much as anyone else, maybe even a bit more, if the way she reacted to her disappearance was anything to go by. But Max? Max is too sweet. Too genuine. Too confident, really. Max would have you believe otherwise, but Dana thinks she's one of the most secure people on campus. And Nathan is entranced by her. Their matching marks are only half the reason they've become so close, these past few weeks. 

Dana has seen the hurt look in Victoria's icy eyes, has watched for the telltale tightening of her lips each time Nathan speaks of her at the Vortex parties Max has no interest in attending. Victoria's been hurt before, Dana thinks, and this is probably digging up memories. Dana had never been her biggest fan, but she feels bad for her.

Dana's dad likes to say, "Hurt people hurt people", and she witnesses this firsthand when Nathan misses class one day. Or at least, she witnesses an attempt. Max enters Mr. Jefferson's class looking extremely tired, and when she reaches her desk, Victoria, Courtney, and Taylor are already waiting for her. Max pillows her head on her arms.

"Where's Nathan?" Victoria asks. Courtney and Taylor give Max expectant looks. Max peeks at them from the barrier of her arms.

"He's not feeling too good, so he's taking the day off." Max murmurs.

"Why didn't he tell me, you stupid hippie?" Victoria hisses, crossing her arms.

"I don't know. You could call him?" Max answers, already in the process of putting her head back down. Victoria gapes at her, and their classmates let out surprised snickers. 

Never before has Dana seen Victoria get brushed off in such a quiet, lazy way. Dana is stuck between wanting to cheer and trying to comfort Victoria. Eventually, she settles for watching from afar, like she has been. This will be interesting. She kind of wants to be Max's friend.

\--

_voyeur_

Sometimes it's easy for Warren to forget that Max isn't always available. Even after she met her soulmate, she still found time to hang out with Warren and Kate. Sure, she's got friend(ly acquaintances) in high places, like Dana, who admittedly is nice to everyone, and Hayden, who jokingly calls her "milady", but at the end of the day, she is not made for that crowd. Max is not the type of person to waste time on things she's not interested in.

Still, Max of course has time for Nathan Prescott. It becomes hard to talk to her those first days, because Nathan is always near. He's like Max's angry shadow, looming over her shoulder wherever she goes. Max quickly shuts him down when he tries to insult Warren, so he settles for dull glares.

There are days when Warren will see Max in a crowd and make his way over to her, but Nathan is almost always there. In the early days they'd be trading stilted conversation that even Warren had to admit looked sweet, for they ducked their heads and laughed and stared into each other's eyes. Now, if the halls are quiet, or they're outside latest night and away from prying eyes, he catches them kissing.

Nathan kisses Max softly, almost teasingly, nipping at her lips as he strokes an area on her hip—Warren supposed that's where her mark is. Sometimes he breaks away from her lips, laughing at the little whine she makes, and trails kisses down her neck until he reaches her collarbone. Whenever he does this, Warren only has to count the seconds until he pulls away. He leaves soon after, looking flustered and angry with himself, while Max stays dazed and leans against whatever surface Nathan pushed her into.

Warren always moves in after she's caught her breath. The quick way she smooths her expression feels almost like a betrayal, but kiss swollen lips and flushed cheeks are more than enough to make up for it. Then, he can imagine he was the cause of it.

\--

_out of water_

Courtney hates it when Nathan convinces Max to come to a Vortex Club party. He's less fun when she's around. He'll link an arm around her shoulders and lead her around, introducing her to people who genuinely don't care but will act like they do anyway, because he's the reason these parties happen. Max just does what she always does: she snoops, she asks dumb questions, and she takes pictures. When she's not on Nathan's arm, she gravitates towards Hayden and Dana. The three of them will laugh and talk, Nathan will join them to see what's going on, and things just aren't the same.

Courtney also hates it when Max is at a Vortex Club party because Victoria becomes unbearable and, by extension, so does Taylor. Victoria says jump, Taylor is already midair. Many people forget, or don't notice the fact that Victoria is very insecure, and when she feels threatened, it's an all out war. All of a sudden it's not about partying. Something needs to be done about Max without Nathan noticing.

Make her spill her drink? It's always water, because she's apparently too good to drink with regrets of them. It won't stain like Victoria would hope, and Max will just slip away quietly. Nathan will follow. Give her a private dressing down? Victoria has done that before, and in response Max has found Nathan, wound her arms around his own, and asked to leave. Nothing is good enough.

Nathan isn't stupid, either. Eventually he stops asking Max to tag along. He explains to Hayden that she doesn't really like parties, which Courtney doesn't doubt, but the knowing look Hayden gives Nathan speaks volumes. Nathan pulls Victoria aside for a talk, which leads to the both of them looking sad and tired. Courtney feels a pang in her chest. Nathan is Victoria's best friend. It must hurt.

It's Courtney he pulls aside next.

"You did it all on purpose?" He asks. Courtney ducks her head for a second, then she looks back up at Nathan and nods. He frowns, but he doesn't look angry.

"Okay. Well, please, uh, don't. I don't just mean these parties." 

Then he's gone.

\--

_isaiah 30:21_

Kate's mother taught her to let her yes be her yes, and let her no be her no, but when Nathan Prescott presses a cup into her hands at the October Vortex Club party and says, "One drink," her mind is shouting No as she takes a sip. Just a sip, to start. She doesn't get wasted.

She trusts Nathan. He's Max's soulmate. He'd stop being rude to her--it was more like he stopped acknowledging her, but that was just as good--after Max asked him to. Kate's seen how devoted he is to her, and she's prayed that her own soulmate will be the same way.

But there's something weird in the way he's always in her peripheral. She's not sure how to react, so she takes a sip from her cup to hide her confused expression. One sip turns into two more, which leads to three, and before long she's gulping her drink down and the world is spinning oddly. Her skin feels hot. When a boy bumps into her, she apologizes, but then she pulls him down by the nape of his neck for a kiss. Things spiral out of control. She looses control of how many people approach her. The world moves in slow motion. Or is it her?

Nathan eventually rescues her from the prying eyes of the crowd. The look on his face is completely and utterly ashen.

"Are you okay?" Kate slurs, as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"No," Nathan begins. "Max will..." 

There's of his words are muffled. Kate closes her eyes.

\--

 ~~~~_press pass_

Juliet is the one who is assigned the article about Nathan Prescott finding his soul mate, three weeks after it happens. Blackwell's school news always has a separate area reserved for soulmate discoveries--a school that hosts national and even some exchange students is good for meeting new people. She only hates that nobody thought to take a picture of their first meeting. It makes sense, of course. Everybody had been too shocked to do much more than look on. Still, they need a picture or two for the news, along with a short statement from them both, at the very least.

It's Nathan's soulmate, Max, she asks for a picture. Nathan would never agree to it on his own, but sure enough, the two of them are in the courtyard for pictures and a short interview next week. Juliet asks them how they felt, to clarify what their marks say, and how things have been going. They're surprisingly positive about the whole thing. Juliet learns that the new girl is from Arcadia Bay, but she's been living in Seattle for years. Juliet wonders how things would have worked out if the two of them had met as kids. 

When it's time for pictures, Juliet has to direct them. They're hesitant at first, but when they get into it, Juliet has so much fun capturing them that she takes more than the regulation five. It's actually fun to see them interact. They make silly faces and they pose dramatically. Nathan throws his arm around Max's shoulder, and Max buries his face into his collar to hide her bashful laugh. It's the happiest Juliet has seen Nathan since she met him.

At one point, Nathan bends his knees and scoops Max up. She lets out a squeak, throwing her arms around his neck. They've drawn a small crowd. Juliet even spots Mr. Jefferson and Principle Wells standing side by side. Principle Wells looks pained. Mr. Jefferson simply looks thoughtful.

"Don't drop me!" Max cries, and Nathan playfully jostles her. This has her laughing and hiding her face again, while Nathan sends the camera a mischievous smirk. 

When they're done, Juliet shoes them the photos she took. She promises to send them the photos. Nathan sends Max to class ahead of him, and shuffles up to Juliet.

"Hey, uh. Thanks. Max had a lot of fun. It's been a rough week, and all that." He looks surprisingly vulnerable. The reporter in Juliet latches onto this interesting tidbit. Trouble in paradise, this early? It makes sense, when Nathan's involved. She files it away for later.

"No problem, Nathan." Juliet replies, waving her hand. He offers her a jerky nod and follows Max into the school.

Juliet allows herself to wish she had something like that with Zach, and then she carries on as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> i also got my ass a beta reader god bless, though we're both rly bad at this kinda stuff let's hope? things are okay? also any mistakes left behind are mine bc i read over this again and added/took out some things
> 
> im ngl i put this series on the back-burner because i didn't know what to do w it and i still don't, so i decided to write out short scenes that had been swirling around in my head to get back in the groove of things. they skip around a bit but i hope they're still easy to follow!
> 
> everything in this series has taken place before canon (save like one short scene) and i don't know how to ease into canon lol i don't want to rewrite the entire game you know?? we'll see how it goes
> 
> kudos and advice is appreciated!!


End file.
